


【林彦俊】编号0824

by Diudiu021



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diudiu021/pseuds/Diudiu021
Summary: “你很贵吧？”“我免费”
Kudos: 9





	【林彦俊】编号0824

01  
我写的剧本从来都卖不出去。  
晦涩难懂、枯燥乏味是所有的导演对我所写剧本的评价。  
用我爸妈的话来说，我的脸上写满了苦相。由于长期的熬夜，我的黑眼圈和眼下的大片斑叠在泪沟上和眼尾，脸上的痘印也东一个西一个遍布下巴和脸颊。写过剧本睡完觉起来看见镜子里的自己时常被吓了一跳。  
我以自己变成又老又丑的女人为代价，却并没有以此换来任何的回报，甚至无人理解。  
在按照编辑的要求改了五遍剧本以后，我越来越觉得剧本的整体感觉已经非我本意，逐步地融于流俗。编辑经常说我可能是在家宅傻了，一点都不了解现在的行情和观众的偏好。我每次都不可避免的忍受一段奚落，然后什么都不说，垂头丧气地回来。  
趴在靠在窗前的桌子上，顺着窗帘缝隙透过来的阳光，我侧头看到了随意夹在书本间的一张名片。抽出来看，才发现是前几天朋友为了让我缓解压力塞给我的名片。她说她常去这家“美男店”找乐子。  
作为一个成年人，我当然知道她淫秽之意下的“美男店”指的是什么。只是我一直乖巧的很且没什么自信，手头上又没有什么钱。如果不是今天实在被压垮的不成样子，我可能一辈子也不会踏入那种店。  
02  
但我来了。  
也许是因为我没有白富美的那种气质，甚至没有化妆，所以店里的老板并未第一时间赶过来与我搭话。我一气之下点了最贵的酒水套餐，开了包厢独自喝起闷酒来。  
老板进来时我已独自喝了有一会儿，半个身子都靠在桌子上，咬着酒杯。  
“哎呦小姐，真是不好意思，今天客人多，现在才来。请问您刚才可有看上哪位小哥哥了吗？告诉我，我帮你们安排。”  
老板活色生香的样子让我有点烦躁，伸手接过他递过来的花名册时一时竟然不知如何抉择。  
为了方便管理和隐私保护，花名册上只留下了一些人的照片和编号。由于没有做足功课，我不知道这些编号意味着什么，是否和他们的身价挂钩。  
为了不显得那么外行，我伸手在花名册上随便挑选了一个看起来长得还不错的男生就地一指，说了句就他吧。  
老板立马眼里放光说了句：“你可真是内行啊，这小哥可是我们这的头牌呢。”  
由于酒精的作用，后面他说了什么我已经听不太清，只记得过了十几分钟后一个面色冷峻的男生走了进来。  
“小姐你好，我就是0824号，为你服务。”  
他身材很高大，侧身进来时挡住了包厢外面的光。  
包厢外的嘈杂声随着他的关门进入变得淡漠，他并没有像我想象中那样对我陪笑接触，而是先是与我保持了一定的距离后倒了杯酒给自己。  
“有心事？”  
我怀疑他对每一个他的客人都是这样开口的，因为这句话熟练到嗓音和口腔共鸣都搭配得刚刚好。  
“别说话，陪我待一会儿。”我声音闷闷的，没有女孩子的清亮。  
半个小时后，我往他身边蹭了蹭，看了眼摆在面前价格不菲的酒，想着怎么也得把酒钱赚回来。  
于是我伸出手搂住他的脖子，靠近他，半挂在他身上。  
“你可以跟我回家吗？”  
其实国内的牛郎和鸭子总是被相提并论，我不知道0824号属于哪一种，所以才试探性地问了一句。  
“什么？”他问。  
“我说……你的服务里，包括跟我回家吗？”  
问出口后他停顿了几秒，喝了两口酒，没有应声作答。  
我猜想是不是我问的太没有礼貌了，于是撤回原位，讪讪地说了句对不起。  
“可以。”  
03  
我不知道我是怎么把他带回家的，又或者说，是被他送回家。  
方才在夜店的包厢里灯光昏暗再加上我的醉意正浓，我其实并未看清他长什么样子。直到现在他伸手在墙上摸索了半天，打开了灯，又将我扶到沙发上，主动从卫生间里拿来了湿毛巾替我擦了擦脸，我才真正看清了他。  
他眉眼微簇，嘴唇紧抿，脸庞的轮廓顺遂又好看。  
可真是个帅哥。  
“你一定很贵吧？”我坐在沙发上盯着他说，顺便在心里估了个价。他这一晚上能挣多少？一千或是两千，一万还是两万？  
这一次他没有再问我为什么，反而低头将湿毛巾翻了个面随后低着头笑了笑，又抬起头来替我擦拭。  
“我不要钱。”  
从我们见的第一面开始一直到现在，他都是语气平和，没有一丝的波澜。  
我怀疑这是他的职业素养使然。  
“别骗我了……”我偏头盯着他。  
“真没有……”他将毛巾放在茶几上，“我挣的钱都在你的酒水钱里了，所以你不用担心……”  
他怎么知道我担心这个？  
可我没工夫想，一想我的头就很痛。我闭上眼睛缓了缓。  
“你觉得我丑吗？”  
我闭上眼睛问，我以为他会再一次顺着我说，你很漂亮，可他没有。  
“不漂亮，但女孩子要那么漂亮干嘛呢？”  
我第一次对他提起了兴趣，我侧头盯着他。他倒了杯水给我，递到了我的面前。  
“那你愿意跟我做吗？”  
我不知道我哪儿来的勇气说的这句话，也许是因为他刚刚的所有表现，也许是因为他这张让人看了就想犯罪的脸无法忍让不想入非非。  
“你给了钱，做什么都可以。”  
他稍微愣了愣，盯着我说。  
04  
直到我直接跨坐在他身上的时候，我的脑袋都是懵的。  
我就这样跨坐在他身上好久，我们也不说话，就这样盯着彼此。他的手轻轻扶着我的腰身，见我没所动作，他也就不主动进攻。不过我毕竟算是他的客人，太过主动反而显得有些轻浮。  
过了大概五分钟，我才慢慢的俯下身去，双手捧着他的脸，低头靠近他。  
在闭上眼的前一秒钟，我竟然看见他笑了。  
他的吻技很过关，不知道是不是工作经验。就跟他的性格一样，他总是不温不火的轻轻吮吸你的唇瓣，从最开始的一触即离渐渐演变为哄骗你轻轻张开嘴巴将舌尖探进去，轻轻舔舐你的牙床引得人一阵酥痒，等到我整个人开始 松弛下来之后，他的双手才开始有所行动，从腰间伸手到后背上轻轻拉开我裙子的拉链，轻轻往下一扯，肩颈之间便露出了细细的肩带和大片空白的皮肤。  
他从不着急进行任何一步。不急于唤起你的欲望，也不急于将两个人迅速的暴露在空气中。他习惯性的从我的后背的脊柱向上划过去，在解开内衣的时候将亲吻的阵地转移到脖子、耳后，随后用嘴巴叼住肩带轻轻一扯，肩带便随着连衣裙的带子一起从胳膊划过，挂在腰间。  
他虽然不紧不慢，却最能打动我。  
我伸手解开他黑色衬衫的扣子，并伸手将抽在裤子内的部分扯了出来，在往下摸的过程中，我不小心摸到了他的腹肌。  
我顿了一下抽了手，有点不好意思，他却立马反应到了什么。  
“怎么了吗？我把你弄疼了？”  
他稍稍离开我的面庞，看见此时已经面红耳赤的我。  
“如果你不舒服，我们可以停下来，没关系的。”  
他伸出手摸了摸我的脸，轻声地说。  
“没事……”我声音微弱，伸出手穿过他的短发，又主动地吻了上去。  
也许是因为他的忍耐已经到了极限，也许是因为我颤抖的肩颈和胸部刺激着他的各种感官，在解皮带这件事情上，他没有再等我，而是自己动手扯掉了自己的皮带，褪下了裤子，反手把我压在沙发上，目光变得热切起来。  
他紊乱的呼吸打在我的耳畔，他伸出手来往我的花穴摸去，那里早已经潮湿一片。他撩起裙子卡在我的腰间，嘴唇从胸部向下亲过去，细细密密的吻逐渐蔓延到大腿根部，我觉得有些羞涩，不禁想加紧双腿。  
他却看穿了什么似的提前一步握住我的脚踝将双腿掰开，俯身埋头亲了亲我的花核，用唇间吮吸了两下花穴的洞口。  
我不禁喊叫出声，却随即咬住了自己的手指。见我并不太习惯，他笑了笑，又附身压到了我身上亲了亲我的额头。  
我明明没有给他钱，他为什么要如此讨好我。  
思忖之时，不知何时他已经褪去了最后一层隔层，炽热已经顶在洞口。他随后摸着挂在沙发背上的裤子兜，掏出了避孕套。  
“这是你们的工作习惯吗？随身带着这东西？”  
他俯下身来亲我，炽热已经在洞穴门口浅浅的进进出出。  
他低声笑了笑，没有说话，只是跟我说：“如果一会儿把你弄疼了，千万要告诉我。”  
我轻轻应声，开垦了几秒钟之后他昂头顶了进去，我被炽热的巨大给撑的酸痛又舒服，不禁惊呼出声，随后咬着他的肩膀，双手只得紧紧搂着他的后背。他抚慰似的侧头亲了亲我的耳鬓，说了句“我轻点”。  
随后的抽插并不猛烈，却处处都触及我的敏感点，我的一条腿搭在沙发背上，另一条腿还有一半躺在沙发侧面，垂下去，随着他的抽动而晃动。  
半晌后，他伸出手将我垂下的那条腿捞了上来。  
“放在我的腰上，会舒服一点。”  
他尽力稳住自己的声音，随后舔了舔嘴唇，尽情的享受着。  
也许是被弄的太舒服了，我来不及回话，夜晚安静地让我能听见我们交合之处碰撞发出的水渍的声音，萎靡至极。  
我不知道是不是所有干他们这行的人都跟他一样从不过问你的烦恼，但我突然感觉到一阵前所未有的放松。原来世界上还有这样一种事情，沉溺其中的时候，会忘记所有的烦恼。  
他下身的抽插明显加快了，额头上凝结的汗珠滴落下来在我的锁骨上。我知道快到最后了。  
“你能把避孕套摘掉吗？”我问。  
“什么？”他微微放缓节奏问我。  
“我想直接做，会比较爽。”我伸手去碰我们的交合处，企图帮他摘掉。  
他伸手拽住了我。  
“这样不安全。”  
“射外面。”我直接回答他。  
他还是攥住了我，轻轻说了句我来。我见他抽身摘掉了套在头部的透明东西，侧身靠了过来。  
他闷着头猛插了几分钟，没有说话。  
“这样会更舒服吗？”我竟侧头问他。  
“嗯……”  
他轻轻应声，我分不清是低吼还是应答。  
“你裙子贵吗？”他盯着我问。  
我伸手帮他擦去了头发上的汗珠。  
“不贵。”  
“那我射裙子上了。”  
几乎是话语刚刚出口他便突然带领我共同达到了高潮，随后将精液射在了我的裙子上。  
头靠在我的胸脯上休息了几分钟，他抬起头来盯着我笑了笑，不带欲望地亲了亲我的嘴唇。  
“需不需要帮你洗澡？”  
我愣了愣，心想竟然还有这种服务。  
可他真的素质好高，做的过程中每一句话都是细腻的询问。永远都是细腻的拿捏自己和别人的情绪，我猜他在哪一个行业，都能做的很好。  
他抱着我去洗澡的时候我还在死死地盯着他想一些事情，知道他轻轻地将我放在浴缸旁，伸手去调水温的时候。  
“盯着我干嘛？”他低声笑了笑问，“在想什么？”  
“怎么称呼你啊？”我问。  
水龙头里放着水，他蹲下身在水里画圈圈。  
“因为我编号824，所以他们都叫我八哥。”  
他先一步迈进了浴缸里随后牵我的手将我半抱进去。这时我的醉意尚未退散，便调皮地将半个身子都压在他身上，贴近他的鼻尖笑了笑。  
他随后略显痴迷的笑了笑，伸出手摸了摸我眼下的泪沟和斑。  
“我觉得有泪沟挺迷人的。”  
不知道为什么，他说的每一句话都能成功的撩拨我。  
“八哥，多做几次合规矩吗？”  
他将手伸到我半干的头发里，摸了摸我的后脑勺。  
“可以，但我怕你受不了。”  
05  
我与八哥的故事本该随着第二天的天亮结束。  
也许对他来说，我只是一个普通的客人。但对我来说，他是我人生中能让我提起兴趣的为数不多的人。  
我们从最开始的我三番五次到夜店固定点他跟我回家做，到后来我们心照不宣地留下了彼此的联系方式，私下里见面。  
最开始我还想在完事以后塞给他钱，直到他有一次在穿裤子的时候跟我说：“你以为我就不舒服吗？”  
他的一句话，我就能明白。  
他和写剧本不同，虽然我都抱着浓烈的感情，让我疯狂，但终究不同。  
一个让我极度痛苦，一个让我极度享受。跟八哥在一起的每一个瞬间，无论我们有没有在做，他都能恰到好处地撩动我的心绪。也许是干他们这一行的人总是需要面对各种各样的客人，需要习惯各种各样的场景才能处变不惊，所以他的情绪总是淡淡的，却让我着迷。  
也许是因为我们很像，外表冷淡但内心却火热，这不止体现在我们每一次酣畅淋漓的床事之中，更体现在我们性子里的那股别扭劲儿，认定了的事情，很难改变。  
就像我曾经问过他为什么一定要来干这行，他只是淡淡地回了一句需要一笔钱，为了一个很遥远的梦。我反过来提出赚钱的方式有很多，他便笑了笑看着我眨了眨眼睛，不再说话了。  
他知道我能明白。  
我们都不是聪明人，但我们都懂彼此。  
我懂他不择手段想要到达的那个梦，他也懂我对文字的虔诚和敬仰。  
对我来说，他不只是我的py，更是我的朋友。  
06  
几天前，我跟八哥说，请他一定要把8月24号留给我。  
他虽然没说他的编号到底为什么是0824，但我却猜到了。  
我想给他过个生日。  
07  
我从浴室出来后套了一件宽大的t恤坐在电脑前修改着我最满意的一个作品的结尾，我的风格依旧没变，不懂的人依旧觉得晦涩难懂。  
浴室里八哥淋浴的水声让我听了很安心，可今晚的水声却没有像往常一样持续那么久，很快便停了，他推开门走了出来，卧室里传来一股湿气。  
“在写什么？”他套了一件前几次来拿过来放在我这的睡袍，走过来的时候正在系腰间的带子。  
他从我旁边俯下身盯着电脑屏幕。  
“《说谎》？你不是已经写完了？”  
房间里的灯光是暖黄色的，照的他的侧脸也暖洋洋。  
“是啊……”我偏过头去看他，“可我想了几天，还是想改个结局。”  
他笑了笑，把我从椅子上拉了起来到床边，我跨坐在他的腿上，他抱着我的腰。  
“改成什么了？”  
我仰起头想了想。  
“男主和女主最后在另一个世界里重逢了，然后在一起了。”我言简意赅地说。  
“可你之前不是说……大团圆的结局很世俗吗？”  
他边说着手开始不安分起来，从我衣服下摆探了上去，摸着我的脊背，我没有管他。  
“但我又觉得……也许团圆、爱这些稀松平常的事情就是事实。文字不该以假乱真，有时候也该给人力量……”  
他掀起我的衬衫到了胸部，眼看就要被褪下。  
“哎呀，等等……”我拦住了他的手。  
“你相信爱吗？八哥？”我眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
“当然……”他捏着我的下巴亲了亲我的嘴唇，“没有哪一刻比现在更相信了。”  
我笑了笑，抱紧他的肩膀，在他耳边轻声地说“生日快乐”。  
08  
那晚他没有问我为什么，抱着我的时候却止不住地颤抖。  
“你愿意为了我放弃你现在的工作吗？”  
我随着他的颠簸声音也颤抖着问，也许是因为害怕，也许是因为难过。  
“你说呢？”他停顿了几秒。  
不用他说，我也知道，他不愿意。  
我太了解他了，虽然在外人看来，我们肉体上的关系大于精神上的。所以我没有说任何的话，只珍惜着每一次我们频率相同的颤抖。  
09  
我和八哥的结局，就是分离。  
那晚过后，我们很少再见面了。后来我再去夜店的时候才知道他离开了这个圈子，虽然不清楚是为什么，但我知道，那不是为了我。  
在八哥生日那晚完结的剧本我没有再改动一个字，却意外地卖的很好，我小赚了一笔，这部剧本在八哥离开那年拍成电影之后这两年又要被拍成电视剧。  
电视剧的见面会后台，导演请我千万要等一等她，我本来百无聊赖地在化妆室玩，回头看向电视的时候才发现了那张熟悉的脸正在发布会现场接受采访。  
记者问：“请问林彦俊为什么愿意接拍这部作品呢？”  
林彦俊一身西装地站在台上，看了看闪光灯。  
“因为很难得。”  
他话虽不多，却很直接。我不知道那位记者听懂了没有。  
“这部剧的男主跟女主是一见钟情，请问林彦俊相信一见钟情吗？”  
“相信……因为我有过。”  
“她很漂亮吧？”有粉丝问。  
“不……她不漂亮，但我喜欢她。”  
10  
盯着屏幕发呆了好久，转过身才发现他不知道什么时候已经站在了门口，插着兜，低头笑着看我，盯了许久。  
“小姐你好，编号0824号为你服务。”  
我低头挑了一下嘴角，不算真正的笑。  
“你的服务里……包括跟我回家吗？”  
“不。”  
他穿着西装踏着皮鞋向我走近，每一步都坚实可靠。  
“这次我要带你回家。”


End file.
